Jar of Memories
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Compilation of Sorato moments! They will be single one shots that I combine into a single story. More in document. Chp. 1 Dance, "I triple dog dare you to dance with Sora." Tai Kamiya dared his young friend Matt Ishida.


Author Notes: So I decided to do a collection of one shots of Sora and Matt. It's been a long time since I stepped back into my Digimon writing shoes, but here I am again. I hope this will get good reviews and that everyone will enjoy it. This is going to be a one shot compilation, so not any one chapter is going to rely on the previous chapter, unless I state so in a note. I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any shape or form. The creative people that came up with the concept are the ones that own it. I only own the story that I put the characters in. The rest of it belongs to the official creators, so please don't sue :)

* * *

><p>Dance<p>

Summary: Having the adventure in the Digital World behind them the Digidestined have gone mostly their separate ways. They returned to their normal lives and were back in school. So when the school decided to have a dance Tai decided it'd be good to pressure Matt to do something unlike him. Dance with Sora.

Time frame: After Digimon season 1, Matt, Tai and Sora 12 years old. Joe 13, Izzy and Mimi 11.

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Sora Takenouchi brushed at her short hair. It was steadily growing longer, she hadn't cut it since the whole ordeal in the Digital World, it would be time to do that soon she decided. Her hair felt silky as it slid against her fingers. Would she ever venture to be as 'girly' as Mimi? No...that wasn't like her, even though inside she desperately wanted to be that way. Just a little.<p>

Mumbling about the fact she wasn't allowed to wear her hat to school, she slid a simple black head band over her hair. It caused the longer hair to curl at the ends naturally, an effect that gave her a more feminine look, one she didn't mean to do. The tomboy got to her feet and slid into her brown school shoes. It was going to be a long day at school, she could just feel it. Hopefully once the day was finished she'd be able to play soccer with Tai to get her mind off it.

School was hard for Sora, she never truly enjoyed it. What made it bearable were the friends she had. Now she had even more friends than before. Tai and her had been friends for years but it was nice that Matt Ishida was now on the list as well. She had known of him before, everyone knew him, but she had never spoken to him. It wasn't until they had fallen into the Digital World that she had really gotten to know him, and put his handsome looks to the side.

Of course the fact that she had never spoken to him before didn't stop her from listening to all the girls in class talk about how 'hot' he was. In fact, she had found herself once or twice thinking the same thing. Though she'd _never _admit that to her friends...or to herself. Matt was a boy, and therefore a friend. Boys were only supposed to be friends - best friends - ones she got along with the most. Sora had girlfriends, but it was harder to have things in common with them. Most the time they were a lot like Mimi, always in to clothes and fashion, not to mention romance. Ick! Why would they be into something like that? The thought caused Sora's skin to crawl.

Plus there always seemed to be so much more drama with girls than guys. Sora found herself liking the way guys handled things. Just take one good hit if the person annoyed you and then once that was finished, the argument was forgotten. Well, that was how things were normally supposed to happen. When it came to Matt and Tai though...that rule didn't apply to them. It was crazy how long their fights could last sometimes. But at least they always made up, and going through almost death had made them even closer friends. They all had.

Sora could vaguely hear the house phone ringing as she put the last book in her shoulder bag so when her mother's voice sailed through the apartment she stepped to her door, pulling it open in one fluid motion.

"Sora, telephone! It's your friend, Mimi."

Mimi Tachikawa was a year younger than Sora and not in the same class. It was strange how coming back home to the real world and realizing that had made the two girls feel. They had grown considerably closer, since for a long while they had been the only two females in the group until Kari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister, had joined the group. It had been hard to be in different classes, in fact, Mimi wasn't even attending the same school as the rest of them. She was going to an all girl school because her parents thought it'd be better for her after all the stuff she suffered.

What did they know? If anything it would have been best if they had allowed her to attend the school the rest of them were currently attending. But what did they know? They were only children.

Skipping down the hall Sora took the phone from her mother, her hand winding the black cord around her hand, "Hey Mimi, what's up?"

"Sora! It's so great to hear your voice, I've missed you so much!" The cheerful voice of Mimi nearly blasted Sora's eardrums.

Wincing at the volume of her friend's voice Sora smiled. It was so Mimi like for her to get excited like she did, "I've missed you too Mimi."

"We have to plan a time to get together and go shopping, there are these killer deals going on right now and I know we'll be able to find you some -"

" - That'd be great Mimi but I'm kinda busy with soccer and school, you know, the usual stuff. Not much time for anything else." Sora cut Mimi off, the image of being littered with dozens of shopping bags causing her to sweat drop. That was something she was not eager for.

The rejection didn't deter Mimi, "Don't worry, we can go after your practice one day. Or even on a day when you don't have it. They can't make you kick around that ball every day, that'd be torture!"

'_For you maybe.' _Sora thought, the chord now wrapped several times around her hand - almost covering it completely from sight.

"I suppose Thursdays are free..."

"Perfect! We'll have to go this coming Thursday, that's only three days away! I can't wait." Mimi squealed and then suddenly changed the subject, "So I heard your school is trying something new and is having a dance today after classes let out. Are you going?"

Ugh, the dance it made perfect sense that Mimi would find out about it. The fact that she took time out of her morning rituals to call Sora was proof of it. For some reason the school thought it'd be good for morale if the students had some fun activities throughout the semesters instead of only looking forward to the festival days. The faculty had wracked their brains for several weeks and this was the game plan they had come up with. Dances. The word caused Sora's skin to crawl. Dancing was stuff only old people were supposed to do. Teenagers were not supposed to do it...at least not her.

Give Sora a ball - any kind - and she could handle it with ease, and knew exactly what to do. But ask her to hold a boy's hand and actually dance and she would freeze up, her body refusing to move as her mind would instruct. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Sora?" Mimi's voice was more annoyed now, "You haven't answered me."

"Oh, sorry Mimi." Sora apologized, "I was just thinking of all the things that could go wrong with me and a dance."

"Nonsense, it will be fun."

"Wait..." Sora's voice trailed off at the way Mimi was speaking, "...are you planning on coming? Will your parents even let you?"

"Duh! There's no way I'd miss this! I wish I was going to that school all the time. Dances sound like so much fun! Plus you can fix yourself up for them and - "

" - Mimi, they don't want it to be a fancy thing like the fairy tale balls you are thinking of. I'm pretty sure they only want it to be a casual type thing." Leaning her back against the wall Sora let the chord twirl off her hand.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't fix myself up a little bit. I won't buy the fancy dresses or anything - although that'd be fun - I'll just get nicer clothes. Nothing wrong with that." Mimi replied cheerfully.

"Well if you are going I guess I'll be there. It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"Yes! And I've already spoken to Tai and Matt and they both said they'd be going as well. They were like you though and weren't sure it'd be fun, but I told them it'd be a great way to all see each other again."

Sora laughed, "You _are_ very convincing Mimi."

"I know." Mimi said proudly, "And I also knew you guys would love to see me and would do anything to make it happen. Even if it meant going to the dance."

The clock on the wall above Sora's head chimed as it hit the new hour. She swallowed, at this rate she was going to be late to school. "Sorry Mimi but I gotta go, I'll see you today at the dance."

"Okay, bye Sora!"

Sora placed the phone on the hook and rushed to get her bag. With it draped over her right shoulder she sped to the door, "Bye mom, I'll be home around five!"

"Have fun and be on your best behavior at the dance!"

"I will!"

Running down the sidewalk the athletic girl hurried towards the school. When she got within a few feet of it a voice called out to her.

"Sora! Hey!"

Sora spun around and smiled when Matt came running down the sidewalk behind her, his hand waving in the air. "Hi Matt, late as well?"

"Yeah," the musician smiled sheepishly, "woke up late this morning, and then Mimi called..."

"Same, looks like she really wants all of us to be there today. I'm surprised she'll be able to get in. But knowing Mimi she'll find a way, if she hasn't already." Sora said as she hooked her thumb around the strap of her school bag.

Matt Ishida smirked and brushed a hand through his spiky, unruly, blonde hair, "No kidding, when she called me I wanted to hang up on her but knew that'd be rude and she'd only call back."

Sora motioned with her head towards the school and the two of them began to walk onto the grounds, "Yep, that's the Mimi we know and love."

"She did a lot of growing up in the Digital World. Before that though," Matt shivered, "I couldn't stand her. I thought she was selfish and not to mention bratty."

"And now she's still a little selfish, but mostly sweet." Sora finished for him.

The locker room came into view and they automatically went to the section of lockers that was designated for their class. It so happened that both of their lockers were right next to each other. Matt began to slip his outdoor shoes off as Sora leaned against the lockers. When she didn't move to get her inside shoes he glanced up at her through his bangs.

"Something wrong?"

Sora was chewing on her bottom lip and when he had spoken to her she jumped slightly, "I worry about dancing."

Matt snickered, "You're worried about dancing? Really? C'mon Sora you're naturally good at everything you do. This is going to be the same."

"No, this is different. This is...girly."

"You are a girl."

"I resent that."

The crest of friendship carrier stood once his white inside shoes were in place. "That isn't true, being a girl gives you strength that boys don't have. There isn't anything weak about it, you and Mimi proved that time and time again when we were in the Digital World."

Matt's comforting words made Sora smile and nod her head. "Yeah."

The boy gently took the girl's shoulder bag and opened her shoe locker, "There's nothing for you to worry about Sora, you're great."

If Sora had realized what he had meant by his words she probably would have blushed and turned into a blubbering idiot. But she hadn't, and because of that she was able to keep conversing with him naturally.

"Thanks, have you been in contact with T.K.?"

Handing her the shoes he waited for her to put them on before putting her outdoor shoes in the locker and shutting it for her, "Yeah, though not as much I'd like. I wish we lived in the same city but mom has her job that she doesn't want to leave and I understand that."

The two continued to talk as they made their way to the classroom they shared. Tai Kamiya was already sitting in his chair, his signature goggles perched upon his brown, thick, hair. Sora eyed them and wished she had been able to wear her hat to class. How was it that Tai always seemed to get away with things? The goggles weren't a part of the school uniform, yet none of the teachers got after him for wearing them. It wasn't fair.

Tai looked up at them as they entered, "Look who decided to finally show up? I thought both of you were going to bail on class because of the dance."

"You are insane if you thought that would scare us." Matt muttered as he fell into the desk beside Tai.

"Not at all, I know how you hate public events like it." Tai replied, twirling his mechanical pencil around his fingers one by one.

"Shut up Tai, maybe it's _you_ that is nervous about the dance."

Sora smiled as she took her seat directly behind Matt. Having both of her best friends in her class helped the day go by faster. If it wasn't for that then she'd probably go stir crazy before the day was out.

Time passed quickly and soon the three teenagers were heading towards the school gym together. The time for the dreaded dance was upon them and they all had accepted their fates. Even though Tai had been macho about the entire thing at the beginning of the day, now he was a bundle of nerves. The leader of the Digidestined didn't know what to think of the activity they were about to embark on.

As soon as they entered the gym Mimi was there. She was clad in pink - which wasn't surprising - and had a huge grin on her face as soon as she noticed them. Sora noticed how Tai seemed to relax almost immediately after his eyes locked on their friend. Out of everyone in the group he had been the one to take to Mimi the most. Most of the time it seemed he was the only one that could handle the tantrums she'd throw.

'_Could it be possible Tai has feelings for her?' _Sora wondered to herself as Mimi joined them. The crest of sincerity holder didn't wait to throw her arms around Sora's neck.

"Sora! It's been _way_ too long! There is so much we need to catch up on!"

Before Sora could reply, Mimi was dragging her away from the boys and towards the table set against the wall that had bottled water and packages of cookies spread along it. She began to chit chat and Sora tried her best to follow along. Soon the music started up and teenagers began to slowly fill the gym. Most of the girls stayed on one side of the room and the boys on the other. It was awkward for everyone and it took a girl with white hair to step towards the boys to get the dance in progress.

Tai and Matt held the wall up with their backs as they watched the others in their grade dance. The leader of the group searched the room for the two girls that had been with them before it had started. Finding them he nudged Matt's shoulder, "Hey, they aren't dancing with anyone yet."

Matt grunted in response, his blue eyes trained on his shoes.

"What you looking at down there? The ground isn't going to open up and swallow you."

"I wish it'd swallow you." Matt snapped, his eyes never leaving the spot they were inspecting on the white surface of the inside shoes.

Tai laughed and nudged his friend once again, "I triple dog dare you to go and dance with Sora. I would say Mimi but I know you couldn't handle her."

The loner of the group closed his eyes and thanked the heaven's Tai was at least not that stupid. If he had been forced to dance with Mimi he would have pulled his ears off so he wouldn't have to hear her talk about everything she had been doing since the group broke up. But Sora...was that even a better alternative?

Another jab, this time with Tai's elbow, "C'mon Matt, if you don't do it you'll have to walk around the school chirping like a chicken."

"Chirping? I'm pretty sure chickens don't chirp."

"You know what I mean." Tai gritted his teeth, his temper starting to rise.

Matt raised his head and his eyes locked on Sora Takenouchi. Taking a deep breath he pushed off the wall and began to weave through his peers. As he approached the two girls it took them a while to notice him, when they did they both smiled at him. Mimi seemed to bat her eyelashes at him - a clear sign she wanted him to ask her to dance - while Sora seemed to relax, as if she knew it wasn't her he'd possibly ask.

Turning towards Sora, making sure to give Mimi his shoulder, Matt offered his hand, "Sora...come dance with me. Promise you won't be the only one feeling out of place."

Sora blinked once, and then twice. Was this happening? Was Matt really asking her to dance? _Her? _Girls in her class began to whine and complain that Sora always got his attention. The blonde ignored them and continued to hold his hand out to her. Slowly Sora took his hand, suddenly wishing she had her gloves.

It was strange to hold his bare hand, she was so used to wearing gloves and for him to be wearing them also that when they touched, there seemed to be a spark that shot through her arm. Startled she ended up tripping over her feet, nearly falling face first into Matt's chest. Luckily he steadied her before that could happen.

With a cheesy grin he whispered, "That was close, it would have been bad if we both went tumbling to the ground."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and mentally Matt slapped himself. When had she become so beautiful? When had been the moment she went from being just Sora to being...

Matt gently guided her to a spot in the back. His hands shook a little as he laced his left hand with hers and placed his right hand on her waist.

Sora tried to look anywhere but directly into Matt's face. For some reason it felt wrong to look at him. So instead she focused on his left shoulder, there was a small smudge there, dust maybe? The pair awkwardly began to sway side to side in time with the music. Neither of them spoke and they both seemed to look anywhere but at the other person.

"This...isn't so bad." Sora finally admitted softly.

Matt brought his eyes down to her face. It wasn't surprising she wasn't looking at him but that was fine. "No, not terribly bad."

The two blushed again and Matt looked to the left. Another spark sizzled through their skin when they unclasped their hands for a moment and then reconnected them. Even though they both felt it they both ignored it. It was better to pretend nothing happened when they touched instead of voicing it. Because once it was voiced...there was no way of changing it. And since neither of them understood what it meant...they figured it was better to stay silent.

Students continued to dance with one another for a couple of hours, and by the end of the dance no one was paying attention to the dancing couple in the back of the gym. As they swayed back and forth neither of them noticed the faint glows coming from the necklace that resided underneath their shirts.

Two crests started to glow faintly, his blue, hers red. The crests of friendship and love seemed to pulsate with the same beat and glow at the same intensity as the two teenagers danced. Something neither of them noticed.


End file.
